


Taller

by HerBoi01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBoi01/pseuds/HerBoi01
Summary: Emma is taller then Regina, Regina doesn't like it
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Taller

Emma Swan loved being taller than her girlfriend Regina Mills. She loved it because it meant that she could easily mess with the shorter woman.

She knew it wasn’t nice, but she couldn’t help it. It was just so fun watching Regina get frustrated.

The way Emma would mess with her girlfriend, was by holding items Regina wanted over her head, just so she could watch Regina jump for it. It was even funnier watching the brunette try other ways of getting what she wanted. 

Regina would usually resort to two different methods. The first method was when she’d kick Emma in the shin until she dropped what she was holding, and the second method was when she would jump off of furniture and tackle Emma to get what she wanted.

As they lay in bed together one night, Regina decided it was time to get revenge.

It was the middle of the night, and Emma was fast asleep. Regina removed herself from Emma’s arms and replaced her body with a pillow so that the blonde woman wouldn’t wake up.

Regina crept downstairs and into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water that had been in there all day, and turned back toward the stairs.

Quietly she climbed the stairs and walked back to the bedroom. 

Carefully, she climbed onto the bed and stood over her sleeping fiancée.

All of a sudden she flipped the jug over, pouring nearly 4 pints of ice-cold water over Emma, who gasped awake looking both shocked and confused until Regina yelled,  
WHO’S THE TALL ONE NOW FUCKER?!?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my story from Fanfiction.net
> 
> The title is the same


End file.
